


Summer Girl

by Ravenwood316



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everyone is a fairy and or magical something, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lucifer is King of the Fairies, Mainly why I should not be trusted with Supernatural Characters, Michael is a lady!, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Title based off a song, Unrelated Winchesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwood316/pseuds/Ravenwood316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter has been caged in his castle as punishment for killing Summer but what happens when Summer returns to claim his frozen heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Long ago in a a strange land there lived a Fairy king. The king was greatly loved by all who knew him but every hero has a weak spot. The king had two sons who were like night and day, the older one was kind and gentle but with a temper as hot as the summer sun while the younger one was cold and distant with a heart as frozen as the winter wind. The brothers loved each other and their farther so fiercly that the kingdom prospered and grew. But over the years as the king grew older the brothers grew distant and apart. The citizens had decided the older brother should take the throne while overlooking the younger completely.

The older brother begged the citizens to accept both of them but they loved the older son. When the old king died the brothers mourned the loss of their father and all seemed healed between them till it came time for the older to take the throne. The older pleaded with the younger to run away with him, that they could start a new life together but his cries fell on deaf ears so he took the throne and summer thrived. Eventually the younger left and hid himself away till his anger grew too much for him to control. So one night durring a new moon the younger snuck back into his childhood home quickly finding his way to the room his brother slept in. Slowly making his way to the bed the younger brother took in the face he loved above all else. Leaning over the sleeping figure he whispered an apology before sealing it with a kiss and plunging his frozen knife through his brother's warm heart killing the summer king. After the other was dead the younger's anger left him freezing his heart further as a bright light emerged from the bloodied corpse of his brother taking the form of a phoenix.

The great bird held the winter fae in it's firey gaze before speaking directly into the other's mind

"You killed the king." It stated looking down at the corpse "Seeing as you are next in line that means you shall asend his throne but the price of taking a life is high and fierce." The bird told him still looking down at the summer king

"However the king loved you more than his kingdom and with his dying breath begged for your safety. So instead of death to claim you as the price of his life you shall be cursed to live. This kingdom you raised with your brother shall be your prison and this castle shall be your cage. You shall have your throne, your power as winter, and whoever is brave enough to stand by your side. All this shall be your punishment untill the day summer is born again and finds the key to your frozen heart." It finished using one of it's bright red feathers to set the older brother's body alight before bursting into flame itself leaving the younger standing there clutching the blade he used to murder his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Many years had passed since that night and true to the bird's word the younger was crowned king with no chance at escaping the borders of his land making him a recluse locked away in his castle, while winter had long since killed the beautiful summer that had once thrived outside his window. The fairy king had also lost all of his citizens except for those who had learned to live and thrive in winter. The only one brave to stay by his side being a young fae hound he had found durring one of his outings and a crow who had flown through his window and refused to leave.

With Castiel and Sam by his side Lucifer had lived out many lifetimes but so far he had not found the one who held his brother's power over summer. The winter king would take long walks in his frozen gardens or would stand on a balcony watching Sam run laps in his second skin as a hound, but the one thing he always did was return to his brother's grave to beg for his forgivness and to lay whatever flower he had found that had not yet died due to the perpetual winter around them.

Lucifer was headed to the grave again this time followed by Castiel and Sam only to find something he hadn't seen in over a millenia. Melted snow and freshly bloomed flowers in every color imaginable. Lucifer dropped his walking stick and picked up his robeps as he sprinted forward and into the glen where his father and brother rested. There on the stone surrounding the slain form of his beloved older brother was a young fairy. Sam let out a growl as Castiel cawed loudly at the sight of the intruder but Lucifer felt pulled toward her so he approached for a closer look. The girl had long raven colored hair that fell past her hip, delicate features that could only belong to a fae of noble birth, and six large white wings that were tipped in gold and glowed as soft blue like the full moon on a cloudless night. As he crept closer he thought at first she was dead or sleeping but as he got closer he noticed she was badly injured and clutching a wound in her chest.

Lucifer was about to reach for her when a flash of gold caught his eye right before he dodged a collision with an on coming arrow. Castiel and Sam both sprang into action to protect their king as Lucifer glanced around to find the arrow's origin when two men stepped out from the bushes. One was tall with short cropped dirty blond hair and bright leaf green eyes holding a sword while the other was shorter with shaggy well kept carmel hair and piercing gold eyes weilding the bow. The golden archer also had a set of six wings but of the purest gold marking him as a royal while the swordsman sported a pair of pointed ears and features that told the king the man was of Elvish decent. Sam and Castiel took their human forms flanking the winter king as the other two came forward to protect their summer queen. Both sides were poised to fight but Lucifer knew a dying fae when he saw one so using his control of snow and ice he trapped both men's legs in unbreakable ice

"Stop it all of you!" He shouted suprising everyone including himself

"While I would like to know why you three are on my land right now it seems the lady you travel with is in need of assistance. My palace is not far from here as long as you all promise to behave and not kill each other you are welcome to stay till she is well enough to leave on her own." He told them leveling the new comers as well as his own attendents with a glare that could freeze fire before taking the girl's limp form in his arms and heading back home letting the fighters out of the ice as he went.

Dean and Gabriel followed in silence as they followed the king. They had heard rumors of the illusive Winter King but no fae or animal had looked upon his face in nearly seven hundred years, not since the first Summer King had been slain. Every few years a new heir to summer had been born but while something had always drawn them to the snowy borders of winter something far more sinister would cut them down at a young age before they could touch one snowflake.

By some miracle they had managed to keep the current heir alive till she could claim her right as Queen. But the girl couldn't shake the calling of the winter wood and had slipped from her chambers before running into the frozen trees. She had made it further than anyone had ever tried to enter when she had been attacked by an unknown foe. The archer and knight had been trying to reach her when the king had stumbled upon her prone form, so there they were following a crow and hound while their princess laid injured in the arms of the very king they were to keep her away from.

Lucifer led the group into his palace heading straight up the stairs to the west wing showing the two unnamed males to their rooms before taking the girl to the room at the end of the corridor. The king closed the door behind him and took in the room. He had not opened that door since the day he had been cursed and everything was exactly as his brother had left it, right down to the placement of the blankets on the bed. Lucifer took it all in. The plush green carpet, the murals of summer woods painted in detail on the walls, to the huge four poster bed in the center of the round room with the blankets pulled back like their owner was to return at any time.

He stood there for longer than nesscery before remembering the girl. He quickly set to work setting her on the bed and tending her wound cleaning and stitching it back together before making a paste with dried herbs and applying it to the wound and bandaging it up. Once he had finished he stripped her gently of her ruined dress and dressed her in one of his button down shirts. Lucifer didn't know why but he was drawn to this girl like a moth to a flame and he vowed on the memory of his beloved brother he would protect here for as long as she was inside his reach.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been almost six weeks since Lucifer had found the girl and treated her wounds. In those six weeks he had started talking with Dean and Gabriel and had noticed Castiel and Sam doing the same thing. The girl had yet to wake but the Winter King would waste hours simply sitting at her bedside watching her sleep.

She reminded him so much of the man he once loved that it almost physically hurt to be away from her for very long. One morning he had slipped away from her side to get a book from the library to occupy his time with when he noticed someone behind him. Turning the King came face to face with brilliant spring green eyes that held enough summer heat to melt his entire kingdom freezing the frozen man dead in his tracks.

"Are you the master of this castle?" She asked rearranging her brilliant wings behind her

"Yes this is my castle." Lucifer replied when he had found his voice again "I found you on my lands and dragged your sorry bleeding ass here along with the two idiots who claimed they were with you." He added watching several emotions flash across her eyes.

"Dean and Gabriel are here as well?" She asked curious to know about her attendants

"They are and they're lucky I've let them stay in actual rooms instead of the dungeons." He told her

"Dungeons? Why would you put them there?" She wondered, not that there weren't several reasons those two would land themselves in a dungeon

"Simple, the day I saved you they attacked me. I'm used to it sure but I am still king of these lands and should be respected enough not to be shot at." The King huffed as the girl's eyes widened before calling out their names knowing they were close

"Dean, Gabriel come here now!" She called in a clear voice as the knight and the archer came running while Castiel and Sam followed in their human forms to stand with their king.

"Your Highness!" Both men called as they fell to their knees in front of the girl who simply glared down at them

"Don't 'Highness' me! Is it true you attacked the Winter King?!" She demanded sounding more like a mother scolding her children than a Queen to her subjects

"But your Majesty when we found you he was standing over you and you were wounded and bleeding. We were only trying to protect you." The golden archer who Lucifer learned was named Gabriel answered

"If you were protecting me I wouldn't have been injured in the first place!" She huffed

"Yeah well if you hadn't run off we wouldn't have needed to protect you." Dean snapped back earning him a glare that could melt flesh from his queen reducing the powerful knight into a frightend kitten.

"I left because like all the others something pulled me into the woods!" She snapped as Licufer raised a brow having not known about that part of his curse

"I think you got it wrong sweetcheeks the curse is only on me. That fucking bird only said I would be affected and something about being stuck in this frozen hell till summer melted my heart." He told them "So could someone tell me what the fuck she's talking about?" The king huffed staring them all down.

"No one knows what it is. But ever since these woods became the domain for Winter who ever was born to take over Summer has been drawn to the trees like a trance but they're always killed before reaching the heart." Dean replied as Gabriel looked up at the royals

"As far as we know our Queen is the only one to actually reach the castle." He added while Lucifer nodded

"She is. Truth be told there have been bodies found in the woods but I always thought they were just idiots who got caught in the snow or by wild animals." He shrugged slowly finding himself intruged by the woman in front of him, the two men who acted as her shadows, and the mystery force that led so many Summers to their death in his world of endless Winter.


End file.
